


time erases none of our memories

by HybriDefiant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybriDefiant/pseuds/HybriDefiant
Summary: The war is over, the Kingdom of Faerghus victorious. Reparations for the atrocities commited therein have begun.





	time erases none of our memories

**Author's Note:**

> in which these two idiots are Bad With Emotions. Enjoy!

City centres and castle surrounds were abuzz in the dewy morning with workers and horses and soldiers in the midst of restoration works in Faerghus. Trees had orange leaves half-stripped from sparse branches, signalling winter was creeping closer. Citizens hurriedly cleared debris and laid stone in the war-scarred city knowing they would not finish before the peak of winter.

Inside the palace the undoing of war weapons of unknown origin occupied much space with engineers in full-body armour directing the delicate process. Dimitri, newly-returned from his campaign in Enbarr, ruminated over the tidy stack of papers atop the grand desk in his quarters. Mist had condensed on the high-up windows and the room was silent except for the intermittent flick of paper or the scratch of a quill. In the time it took for the fog to lift he got halfway through the report on relief efforts. It took until a pang of hunger past midday to start on new intelligence of insurgent forces. He continued reading and making notes.

Dimitri gazed outside solemly. His work was never quite done and he couldn’t simply rush, particularly regarding this scenario which required military oversight. Felix, now Duke of Fraldarius and his longtime childhood friend was the acting military adviser during the restructuring of government officials and someone who Dimitri could rely on. So Dimitri left his room, paper in tow and walked downstairs to ask a castle attendant to summon Felix.

The room Dimitri wandered into was one of the many rooms awaiting an occupant. No personal effects remained in the office and all that remained was furniture including two chairs and a desk. It would suffice.

Dimitri’s thoughts wandered as he sat and waited. He indulged in memories of sneaking into the castle’s armoury as a youth and sharing meals and sword training. Felix was with him all those times. Dimitri’s mind drifted like falling leaves, to the one time they embraced in a way wildly inappropriate for a classroom. But it was a while ago, when they were less mature and Dimitri pushed the thought aside.

Felix volunteered to assist Dimitri shortly after the capture of the Imperial Capital. The Kingdom army had stopped at Garreg Mach for provisions and to prepare to move their base of operations to Fhirdiad. It was just when the army started reorganising that Felix happened across Dimitri and announced he’d follow Dimitri to the capital. Before Dimitri could interrogate Felix ‘_why not return to Fraldarius territory?_' he excused himself.

They didn’t speak afterwards – Dimitri had to prepare for their army to march home, prepare for his coronation, ensure the smooth transition of Alliance territories to the Kingdom and a hundred other things. One by one his former classmates departed to their homes or wherever they wanted to be to carve their own paths until only the Kingdom army and those closest to the Kingdom remained. Even Dedue left for Duscur as an envoy of the Kingdom. Until the moment they departed the monastery, Dimitri dutifully worked. Felix remained but never spoke to him.

The rickety office door squeaked open and Felix entered, dressed in his usual combat garb. He conscientiously shut the door behind him. “Dimitri – I mean, Your Majesty. I have come as–”

"Felix please, there’s no need for that. We’ve known each other for years. Come, sit down.” Dimitri wished they could talk like back in their days as students – without title and as equals.

Hesitating, Felix obeyed and sat askew to the table. He glanced at the report. “Ah, I see you’ve received that report too.”

Dimitri raised a hand to his chin. “In your opinion, how immediate of a threat are these forces?”

“We don’t know what they intend to do but they’re a small and mobile group. What’s more–” Felix cut himself off.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.” said Felix quickly. “Back to the topic at hand, I think they’re a small and mobile group that’s hard to predict.”

Dimitri heard Felix the first time but tried not to let the awkward air bother him. “Don’t you think we should send another spy?”

Felix stood up lazily, the legs of the chair scraping against the rough stone floor. Dimitri merely observed as Felix sauntered to his side of the table, pressed his leg against the armrest of Dimitri’s oversized chair and leaned in. Felix opened the document to the middle, smoothing out the section which showed a map.

“This is their last known location,” said Felix, poking the map. “And the information takes time to reach us. Meaning,” Felix continued, running his finger to the nearest town. “They could be a closer threat than you think.”

Dimitri could swear he felt Felix touch his shoulder tenderly. It was a pleasant touch, one which Dimitri wished would linger. By the time Dimitri looked up, Felix’s back was turned and he was walking to the exit.

Felix stopped at the door. “Dimitri,” he said over his shoulder. “Please don’t overwork yourself.” Then he unlatched the door’s handle, kicked it agape and was gone. The door swung shut and shadows in the office had become long and the day almost over.

Was that a hint of affection? Dimitri picked himself and the papers up, returning to his quarters in stunned silence. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. He was hungry after all. The uneventful remainder of the day was punctuated only by his speculation of what Felix meant. He could have been concerned about Dimitri’s health, or wanting to talk more. But why did he leave immediately? Perhaps that touch was a pleasant illusion. Dimitri lay awake in bed, antsy with hurried thoughts. Every time he wriggled about under the blanket, the solitary candle in a well-used sconce flickered until it burned out from being alight too long.

The next afternoon, Dimitri entered the palace training grounds. It was a grand courtyard with sturdy walls and good amount of sunlight which he’d visit twice a week to hone his skills. He had already donned his armour and walked alongside the castle parapet to retrieve a lance. It was quiet enough to hear the impact of greaves on stone floor reverberating off cold stone awning. He glanced to the centre of the grounds hoping to see a friend but there were only gravel and a whisper of dust.

A deliberate clap of a boot on stone signalled for Dimitri’s attention. Felix slid out from behind a stone column with sword and lance in tow. He extended the lance to Dimitri. “Let’s spar.”

How long had Felix been hiding there? This was far too convenient to be anything other than some ploy but Dimitri brushed the feeling away. He gripped the knurling and spun the lance, noting the training article weighed and balanced like the real thing. “First to three bouts?” he suggested.

“Sure,” said Felix, promptly walking to the centre of the grounds where the sun shone.

Dimitri and Felix stood a few metres apart, weapons poised with a gentle sheen of afternoon light. The lance outranged the sword by far, but in close quarters its size is cumbersome. Dimitri knew Felix’s usual tactic was to feint, evade or otherwise make Dimitri commit his full weight on a worthless strike. From there, Dimitri would be on the defensive.

Instead, Dimitri stepped forward with a light experimental jab. Felix knowingly swatted it aside, effortlessly. They recovered their footing simultaneously and stared each other down again. Felix’s expression was one of curiosity as he took a small step forward and sought for openings in Dimitri’s stance. Dimitri took a matching step back to maintain his commanding range. Felix suddenly lunged, blade pointed toward the neck. Mid-step and off-balance, Dimitri swung his lance in counterattack. Felix’s forearm caught the blow, blocking the wooden pole before the bladed tip could circle into his flank. Felix thrust his blade, stopping it inches short of Dimitri.

Felix raised his leg and shoved the ball of his foot into Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri stumbled backward, greaves grinding in the gravel but he couldn’t maintain his footing. The force was too great. He toppled onto his back, his lance clattering on the dirt. Felix pressed his knee into Dimitri’s thankfully armoured chest and leaned over him with a wicked smile.

“You’re thinking too much.” said Felix, scarcely concealing ragged breaths.

Dimitri sighed, an uncomfortable warmth reaching his loins. This was ridiculous but he resolved to push through regardless. “Okay Felix, you win this bout. Onto the next one.”

Both men composed themselves, readying themselves for round two. Dimitri wondered how Felix would look backed into a wall, dishevelled and gasping for breath. The thought vanished as Felix swept his sword towards Dimitri’s face. Dimitri evaded, transferring momentum to his rear foot. He pushed off, boots crunching gravel, and drove his lance towards Felix’s chest. Felix couldn’t meet him blade-to-blade in time. The swordsman dived away and rolled, regaining an unsteady stance flanked by the dirt he had kicked up.

Dimitri lurched forward, lance making contact with only air. He rotated his weapon, pointing the edge toward Felix. He thought, ‘_Kneel!_’ as he slashed at Felix’s hip.

With gravity on his side, Felix deflected the down-to-up slash forcefully. The loud clang rang through the training grounds even after Felix held Dimitri at swordpoint again. Dimitri cursed himself for being so easily distracted.

“Oh, dear Dimitri,” teased Felix. “I’m going to win with a shutout at this rate. Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

Felix was having too much fun. Dimitri’s heart pounded in his chest. Exhaustion, frustration and that damned smirk had discomposed his thoughts. He wanted to take apart that expression to replace it with a face of being trounced.

They stood at the ready for their third bout. Dimitri attacked first with a moderate strike that Felix parried. They continued with evenly-matched swordplay, driving each other back and forth the training grounds in an elaborate dance sprinkled with loud steel and combat yells. Each action drew frantic breath from both sides as they sliced, thrust and parried in step. Adrenaline coursed through their bodies in unison and neither wanted to relent, engaged in the duel with such rhythm. Dimitri narrowed his eye and feinted a strike at Felix’s right side. Felix realised too late he had committed to meeting a false blow. Dimitri retracted his lance and thrust it once more. He failed to stop it in time and it smacked Felix in the chest.

“Ugh.” Felix backpedalled into the wall.

“I’m sorry Felix I didn’t mean to do that. I’ll fetch a healer–”

“Haha. It’s just a small bump. I’ll show you if you don’t believe me.”

Blood rushed to Dimitri’s face as he struggled to decide a response to that. “I… think I should call it quits for today. I haven’t quite been myself lately, you see.” A half-baked answer disguising how he actually felt.

Felix’s default expression of disdain returned. “Oh, okay.” He sounded defeated even though he had won two bouts over Dimitri’s one.

“I’m sorry, I should have realised you wanted to finish the match properly. I take that back.” said Dimitri. “First to three, like I promised earlier?”

“Ah, I no longer feel like fighting you.” Felix’s sword arm became limp and the weapon’s tip dragged along dirt.

Dimitri recalled the previous day where Felix had abruptly left. “Felix, wait. I’ve noticed you’ve been behaving strangely lately.” Dimitri dropped his lance and took a step closer to Felix. “You’ve been avoiding me since the war ended. We didn’t speak at Garreg Mach after Enbarr. I don’t see you around the castle unless I ask for you. What’s the matter?”

“I’m… not avoiding you,” said Felix, looking aside. Then he made eye contact. “Okay, maybe I am. I really want to spend time with you but, uh, you always seemed busy.” He looked at Dimitri’s feet like a child knowing he had done wrong.

“Oh.” The information was like a pommel strike to the gut that somehow bypassed Dimitri’s armour and a dull sensation lingered. “Have I really been that distant lately?”

“You always lock yourself in your room to work. You only leave to train or eat or talk about business matters.” Felix looked at the still-bright sky. “I didn’t want to get in the way of your duties. I eventually realised I wouldn’t be able to see you as often as the new king and I’d have to get used to it.”

A wintry gust cut through the two of them. Dimitri recalled recent weeks, recounting internally the things he had planned and people he spoke to and any variations to his routine. He realised to his horror – Felix was right.

“Tch.” Felix let go of his sword. “I’m selfish for wanting all your attention on me. I should just accept that those days of battling by each other’s side and the thrill of combat are gone.” He shrugged, cape swishing in tow, and exited the training grounds.

Dimitri watched Felix leave, unable to speak. He was alone again and swore at himself for not thinking of something to say. Dimitri crouched on the thoroughly-worn ground that was marred through many years of use. Long gashes in the ground and places which clay and gravel had pulverised were evidence the place had not been maintained after the war had started. He picked up the training weapons. Somehow the sword had become ever-so-slightly twisted and was littered with little indents along the edge. Weapons for combat with sharp edges dinged easily but the abundant mass of metal on a rounded edge should have resisted it better. The corner of Dimitri’s lip curled up a tiny bit. They had fought with such gusto and Dimitri loved every moment.

When Dimitri walked to return the equipment he noticed the multitude of weapon scars even on the stone walls and pillars. Small splotches of black soot clung to the higher edges which had a lingering odour of oil. Clearly, a battle had taken place here months ago. Everyone fought and fought until it became monotony and bloodlust and by the end they had forgotten what they were fighting for, mused Dimitri. He had to make things better.

The lance was returned to the weapon rack and Dimitri passed the sword to the blacksmith, the sole attendant near this section of the complex.

“I’m incredibly sorry, but this sword is in need of repairs,” said Dimitri, presenting the handle to the smith. “Would you please fix it?”

The smith accepted the blade, surveyed the edge and gawked at Dimitri in disbelief. “Your Majesty, you have to stop doing this.”

Dimitri walked down the hallway in silence save for the sound of his own footsteps. Earlier, he tried to eat and get more work done, but his office exerted some kind of repulsion on him. The plate that had only been tentatively picked at and stack of papers now scrambled upon his desk were abandoned quickly in lieu of another matter that he must resolve. The walls of the castle radiated a chill that permeated Dimitri’s simple shirt and the suits of armour flanking the corridor didn’t speak. Dimitri feared the same scene would repeat when he tried to speak to Felix. He feared that somewhere during the war, irreparable damage had been done to their relationship.

Felix’s quarters were located on the floor below in a central location near the armoury. Dimitri inhaled deeply, released the breath and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. “Felix, are you in there? It’s Dimitri.”

A growing shuffle of feet and click of a lock later, Felix opened the door, his face unreadable. He took a firm step aside, allowing Dimitri to enter. The door swung shut behind them. Felix’s room was messier than expected, with stationery strewn across a modest writing desk including an uncapped inkwell. A pile of steel lay in the corner under the window, the arms and armour curiously not polished nor hanging on the hooks overhead on the walls.

“What are you staring at?” asked Felix, walking past the single chair and sitting on the spacious bed. “Surely you didn’t come by just to gawk at my room.” He leaned forward, a word on the tip of his tongue then quickly sat back.

“Oh,” said Dimitri stiffly. “I apologise.” He gripped the back of the chair, gingerly planted it a generous distance from Felix and sat down. “I’m sorry for not interacting with you properly in a while. I had fun today sparring with you. It was like old times.” Lengthening afternoon light seeped through the window and warmed Dimitri’s face. One of his hands gripped the back of the chair in a stranglehold.

Felix sat straight as though he were attending a lecture rather than chatting with a friend. “Yeah. Those bouts were good fun.” He gripped the edge of his bed, wrinkling the sheets.

Dimitri darted his eye around the room, making sure his head still somewhat faced Felix. At the edge of his field of vision was a bookshelf, well dusted and lined with uniform volumes of reference material. On the top shelf overhead were unopened tins of weapon polish, clean rags and a single unused whetstone – items Felix normally kept close at hand. When he looked at Felix again, he saw a narrow frown and furrowed brow.

“Felix, you look like you want to say something.” Dimitri became worried. The features of the room were inconsistent with what he knew of Felix, who was normally boisterous and eager to speak. Dimitri looked Felix dead in the eye, surveying every muscle in his face for movement he could read.

Felix released a large sigh. “Alright, then.” He bowed his head and shook it, relinquishing his silence. “The only things I’ve been able to think of lately are fighting and, um, how I could get to spend more time with you.” His hands curled into tighter fists and dragged the bed linen with them. “And now here I am, with no idea what I actually want to do.” He focused on the hodgepodge of steel on the floor.

Dimitri’s sight followed where Felix’s went. He remained quiet though, wary of how Felix may lash out if he mentioned the sorry state of the equipment he normally took pride in. Dimitri had forgotten what he wanted to say.

Felix sighed again. “Sometimes I feel like a beast trapped in human form. There’s no sense or reason to how I feel when I thirst for battle or… other things. For me everything was about strength so I didn’t need to lose anyone else.” He looked at Dimitri. “You especially. And all for what? All I know and want now is the thrill of the fight. I don’t know what to do now the war is over.”

“You know, we can still have friendly bouts with each other,” said Dimitri eagerly. “I’ll gladly organise sanctioned tournaments – I’ve been thinking of that for a while now.”

“You’re missing the point, boar. I’ve realised in the last week that sickening thirst for battle you have is something I also have. It’s nauseating.” Felix raised his head slowly, back hunched, forearms resting inside his knees. “The war is over. I should be celebrating and helping in the efforts to rebuild but here I am thinking of nothing but the fight.” He looked away from his weapons.

Dimitri trod carefully with his words. One misstep and the tightrope between them would snap. The tension was palpable and he thought for a long time before he grabbed the edge of the seat and scooted himself closer to Felix. “I’ve felt the same way about myself, all those months ago during the war.” Dimitri explained. “Those days which I killed and killed in service of those who had fallen convinced me I was a monster… But now I realise. I can be monstrous but it doesn’t make me a monster all the way through. You can… open up to me about this matter.”

“I still don’t understand. How do you live with yourself, knowing that’s a part of you that’ll never go away?”

“It’ll never go away but as king I’ll strive to make a world which will have no more wars. The beast is there but I’m hoping it’ll never see the light of day again. These actions are not just for my sake but for everyone on this continent. I truly believe I can make things better, even if I have my bad days.”

Felix’s lip turned to a wry smile. “That’s the Dimitri I know, always so eager to serve.” His shoulders relaxed a little. “Shouldn’t you be thinking of yourself a little?”

“These acts of service are things I want to do. Also, Felix,” said Dimitri, holding his breath for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind if you put me back in line if I showed my more… unfortunate tendencies.”

“Sure,” said Felix. “And likewise.”

Dimitri and Felix stared at each other. Felix fiddled with a sword attached to his belt, lifting it an inch and letting it drop back into the sheath. He did it again, creating an irritating rhythmic click. Dimitri looked at Felix’s fidgeting hands and tried to think of something to say to hush them.

“Please, Felix. The darkest times of my life were the ones which I refused to speak to anyone about what pained me. I didn’t let anyone get through to me so the wounds just festered. I want you to avoid making the same mistake. Even if I were chest-deep in reports, I’d make the time for you.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” said Felix, sitting back comfortably. “Come, sit next to me.” He extended his hand to the spot next to him on the bed and gave it two quick pats.

“And this is okay with you?” enquired Dimitri, standing slowly, quietly as not to disturb the fragile peace.

Felix simply palmed the spot again. Dimitri obeyed, sinking comfortably into the mattress. Something sparked in his heart and beckoned to be fed. Dimitri had shamefully pictured scenarios which started like this and ended with that which would be unmentionable. He felt the seasons cross over backwards and the heat of summer pierced his simple clothing. What in the Goddesses’ name had come over him? It was his turn to say something but he couldn’t muster the appropriate words.

Dimitri pressed on regardless. “I like being around you,” he said, offering a smile.

Felix smiled back. “Likewise. There aren’t many people in this palace who can keep up with me in a fight. And there are barely any weapon aficionados who aren’t the blacksmith or you.”

“Speaking of the blacksmith, I don’t think he’s very happy with me right now.” A casual tone had returned between the long-standing friends. Time flowed normally again in the homely room.

“Did you snap your lance in frustration after I left? Were you that frustrated at your lack of tact?”

Dimitri pulled his shoulders back in a hearty laugh. “Oh, no, Felix,” he said, failing to contain himself. “The lance was fine. The sword you used though was another tale entirely. But when I brought it to the smith for repairs – you should have seen the look on their face!”

“Let me guess, they thought Dimitri’s back to his old habit of destroying every weapon he came across?” Felix laughed. “This is just like old times,” he said, settling quickly. “Please, um, call on me more often.”

“But I want it to be more than like old times,” said Dimitri, abruptly serious. He wanted to have wiped out every shred of doubt and ruled out any possible misinterpretations by the end of the discussion. He braced for the possibility that he misjudged their relationship to strike him across the face. The metaphorical slap never came.

A light flush crept over Felix’s cheeks. He glanced barely sideways. “I want it too.”

Dimitri’s heart fluttered. “More moments like this. Just the two of us?”

Felix inched his hand sideways so the edge of his palm just touched Dimitri’s. Mouth slightly open and eyes fixed on Dimitri, he silently pleaded. He hesitated, bracing for Dimitri to pull away or rebuke him and the thoughts cycled in his head but they’re silenced by the gentle shuffle of him moving closer and a warm hand cupping his jawline. Felix’s heart knocked against his ribcage and his face burned bright.

The two froze for a moment in anticipation and fear. Dimitri was the first to regain the slightest footing on reality, suddenly acutely aware his shirt had slightly soaked through with sweat. “I-is this okay with you?” he whispered.

Felix leaned in at that invitation, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips against Dimitri’s. Knowing he felt the same way was sweet, oh so sweet and Felix hummed into the kiss, tongue flicking, looking for more. Dimitri wrangled his fingers into Felix’s hair, rubbing a finger against his scalp before parting his lips and pulling him in deeper. Eventually they pulled apart, a mild daze coming over them.

“I have wanted to do this with you and more for quite some time now.” said Dimitri, shuffling himself closer to Felix.

Another pause. “What kind of things?” asked Felix.

Dimitri gulped, riffling through his brain to find something milder than ‘_I want to have my way with you after a heated sparring match_’ or ‘_I want all your attention on me for a night_’.

“Tell me, boar.” said Felix, equal parts commanding and desperate. He rubbed a hand on the outside of Dimitri’s thigh.

“Ah...” Dimitri took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted to have… intimate moments with you. I’ve dreamed of touching you all over and being inside you, and you would repay me in kind. But only if you would have it. Only if we’re on the same page.”

“Well, I’m here now and I accept. Come.” Felix spun to lay down on his bed and tugged Dimitri’s wrist, pulling him atop his body.

Following his lead, Dimitri swung his legs either side of Felix’s, kneeling atop him. Felix was still in his combat equipment from training but Dimitri’s hands impatiently trailed along his side, down to his hips to rub circles where his trousers started. This wasn’t enough and Felix must have felt the same as he propped himself up to work on the buttons across his torso. Dimitri mimicked the gesture, holding the buckles on his scabbard and reaching for the leather when they shattered in his hands.

“I’m so sorry Felix, I didn’t mean to –“

Felix threw it aside, briefly chortling. “I shouldn’t have expected any less of you. I think I should take care of this.” A few clicks of clasps later, he deftly shed most of his upper garments and tossed them on the chair. Dimitri slid his hands under Felix’s sweater, with much warmth trapped under it. Dimitri eagerly dragged it over Felix’s head and tossed it on the pile. Dimitri hummed, pleased at the sight beneath him. He noticed a purple blotch just under Felix’s clavicle – the bruise no doubt from their fight earlier.

“You should realise how destructive you can be too,” said Dimitri, admiring the marvellous scape of lean muscle beneath him. He dipped his fingers around each of Felix’s muscles accentuated by golden light, enjoying the brief sigh he summoned. “Ask the blacksmith if you don’t believe it.”

“Shut up.” Felix slumped back onto the bed, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Felix, embracing him firmly. “You are truly precious...” Gently sighing, Dimitri planted an open-mouthed kiss on Felix’s bruise. “I want us to revel in each other.” he whispered, moist breath settling on Felix’s fine skin.

Those words awakened Felix. One hand latched around Dimitri and the other tugged his freshly-washed blonde hair. Felix manhandled Dimitri and kissed him deeply, the whole time pressing their bodies together. The soft fabric of Dimitri’s garments bothered them and they were quickly discarded. They came together again, the heat radiating off one another building stronger.

They mutually discarded their bottoms too, Felix taking extra time to wiggle out of his form-fitting boots. They sat opposite each other and Dimitri reached behind his head to undo the knot holding his eyepatch in place. It fell to his lap and Felix stared at Dimitri’s face. All that remained was a faded scar on the eyelid that guarded the deflated socket.

Dimitri placed his eyepatch atop their pile of clothes and rose to all fours. “I want you to feel good.”

Felix’s dick jolted and warmth flushed all over his body. He turned over, displaying a delightful expanse of unmarred skin. “Fine. Ravage me like the beast you are.”

The edges of Dimitri’s lips curled up as he slapped his hands over Felix’s hips, wringing the muscle tight enough to bruise. Felix’s gasp turned into a low moan as Dimitri sank teeth into skin above his shoulder. He scraped his teeth across it pinching and pulling, alternating with sucking and licking the abused skin. Dimitri’s teeth slid past strands of muscle as he attacked the skin again and again. Felix’s core and shoulders tensed under him and he flexed upwards, exposing himself further. Felix ached for more of that sting and Dimitri gave it to him. Again and again, Dimitri marked Felix’s back. With every bite, Felix’s breath grew heavier. Every time the skin on his back was wedged between teeth, he shivered. Dimitri felt an energy pooling in his stomach and growled. Trapped beneath Dimitri, Felix could only rub his ass against Dimitri’s growing erection.

Dimitri drew back and before he could command, Felix turned to face him and Dimitri’s hungry mouth was immediately upon his neck. Felix sighed, embracing Dimitri and pulling him in. Strong muscles stretched taut heaved every time Dimitri shifted to rub their cocks together. Felix reciprocated, rolling his hips up in rhythm to fan the flame growing between them. Felix’s hands lingered in one spot when his fingers encountered the raised edges of a scar. He traced along the lines on Dimitri’s back, the patterns along the scars somehow casting a spell that made Dimitri’s head spin. The coldness of the room had been completely chased away and the heat threatened to grow stronger yet. It was bliss.

In the haze Felix hooked one leg around Dimitri and breathed with a wicked smile, “It’s my turn.” Suddenly he brought that leg down, twisted his hip and body and flipped Dimitri onto his back.

“Yes please, Felix.” said Dimitri, capturing Felix’s hand in his. He guided Felix to his cock, stroked himself and made a pleasured sound to goad him.

Instead, Felix only languidly moved his thumb to the tip. “You’re so impatient.” He pulled the thumb slowly, firmly down Dimitri’s shaft.

Felix’s other hand reached to the small of Dimitri’s back. He raked his nails in and pulled down hard. He continued barely attending to Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri closed his eye and groaned, bucking up, desperate for more friction but Felix didn’t give it to him. Felix gripped Dimitri’s thigh firmly, parting his legs. A finger upon Dimitri’s base pressed and circled teasingly. Dimitri hissed and arched into the sensation with a barely-audible whimper. It urged Felix to plant his fingers on Dimitri’s chest and drag his nails down, down past his ribs, his tight stomach and just above his dick. The claws left a sweet burn in their wake. Felix dragged the flat of his tongue along and up Dimitri’s erection, collecting the drop of liquid at the tip.

Throwing his head back, Dimitri begged, “Please Felix, I want you to stop teasing me and take my cock already!”

A chuckle came from Felix, presumably from the vulgar language that Dimitri had just spat out. Felix’s Adam’s apple rippled around bruises that had started to form on his neck. “Look at me,” he demanded, before taking Dimitri into his mouth.

Hypnotised, Dimitri obeyed, propping himself on his elbows which sunk into the plush bed. Being enveloped by Felix’s wet, eager mouth made him cry out. Felix lavished attention on the head, circling his hot tongue just under it and vacuuming slightly. His eyes fixed upon Dimitri’s, who had become slack-jawed, yearning for and second-guessing what Felix would do next.

Dimitri was in disbelief that Felix would so keenly do such dirty things to him. It was as though he had rehearsed this, thought Dimitri as Felix reached upward to his chest, stroking, searching. Felix lapped his tongue against Dimitri’s tip while rubbing a thumb back and forth Dimitri’s peaked nipple. Felix’s other hand was wrapped firmly at the base of Dimitri’s shaft and shifted ever so slightly. Despite the urge Dimitri forbade himself from thrusting his hips – the way Felix wound him up pained him but was so delightful. The years of tension slowly became undone in the warm glow of dusk light and it was beautiful. He wanted to be with Felix like this longer, to feel what he had to say in this language he’d never experienced. He wanted to stay like this through the night and into the morning.

Felix pulled away, forcing a needy while from Dimitri. Provocatively smirking, Felix yanked his hair tie loose and threw it aside making smooth black hair fall aside framing his lust-addled face perfectly. There were small scars across Felix’s lithe body. Yet there was enough bulk enabling him to do battle as gracefully and powerfully as he did. He was strong and agile and Dimitri admired every feature.

Dimitri had stared long enough. His face was flushed and eyes sharp with so much intent, Felix could have sworn they were in the midst of a frantic sparring match. The excitement had grown into an ache and he’d be damned if Felix didn’t finish what he started.

The way Dimitri panted and how his dick leaked pre-cum were too easy to read. “Make me,” said Felix.

Grunting, Dimitri snatched Felix’s hair and clenched his hand into a fist. He wrestled Felix to his groin and his hips hitched as hot breath returned there. Felix gave Dimitri a long, wet lick from base to tip before he closed his eyes and took him in hotter and deeper than before. Felix’s mouth was slick and skilled and inviting; Dimitri could feel himself beginning to unravel when Felix hollowed his cheeks.

“Oh Felix, yes...”

Felix moaned in reply, focusing the thrum onto Dimitri’s shaft. Nimble fingers slipped around the base, spreading the saliva that had escaped Felix’s mouth.

“Ahhhh, just like that, you’re so good,” Dimitri sang, the warm, erotic waves eroding his ability to form coherent thoughts.

Felix gave another deep moan, and he pushed his legs apart to hold his own erection. He pursed his lips around Dimitri’s girth and drew himself up, stopping just before the head. And he plunged himself back down. Dimitri’s grip tightened, straining Felix’s hair further and his response was an approving hum every time he bobbed and filled his mouth. A musky aroma had filled the space between them, all-consuming.

Dimitri allowed the building tide of pleasure to take him. “You’re making me feel so damned good.” He swore at his lack of discipline as he thrust forward in time with Felix, wanting him deeper, tighter. Felix tilted Dimitri’s cock towards him and allowed his throat to be fucked.

It was so very tight, the likes which Dimitri had never known before and he wanted more, more. He could no longer focus his vision, the world around him blurring. An obscene rhythm of _Felix_ and _oh_ and other lewd sounds poured from his lips. One last yell erupted from Dimitri as he came, his dick spurting his seed into Felix’s mouth.

Felix firmed his lips and raised his head back and gave Dimitri’s cock one last stroke before righting himself. He hummed, chin raised and swallowed the fluid he had collected. His hair was completely tousled, knotted and haphazard strands stuck to his sweaty face. He panted, chest drawing in and out.

Dimitri shivered in delight. Then he noticed Felix hadn’t finished yet.

Dimitri grasped Felix’s weeping erection and pumped firmly. After his breaths calmed slightly, Felix joined in the ministrations, guiding Dimitri. Felix’s hips started moving with each jolt eliciting a hoarse but pleased sound from his throat. Felix’s desire reverberated, thrilling Dimitri anew. Dimitri gripped harder and fixed his gaze on Felix, longing for the glorious face Felix would make at the conclusion.

They stared at each other in the eye as Felix reached his climax. He arched his back and moaned loudly, spilling over both their hands. Felix’s eyes were glassy, his face glowed pink and hot breaths rushed out of his half-open mouth. Dimitri bit his lip and watched Felix milk the last remaining drops he had. Dimitri separated his hand from the clammy mess and licked it off the back of his hand.

They laid in each other’s arms and took a break to compose themselves. The scorching heat of their sex had subsided into a joyful warmth that they bathed in. Occasionally one would trace lines on the others’ skin or smile or run fingers through hair. Felix gave Dimitri’s right eyelid his softest touch and kiss which were wordlessly accepted. In the aftermath and comfort, the amber setting sun implored Dimitri to fall asleep until a finger jabbed his side.

“How do you think I should explain that?” asked Felix pointing his thumb overhead to where fragments of his belt rested scrambled atop his desk.

“Hm...” Dimitri trailed off, scrunching his face in thought. “Maybe you can say I broke it when we were sparring?”

“A far cry from the truth, but not entirely unbelievable.”

“Anyways,” said Dimitri, resting his head atop his arm. “What now?” His other hand pushed Felix’s hair behind his ear.

“I suppose… I should start thinking about my future.” Felix’s gaze lowered. “All the death and violence we faced the last nine years blinded me to it. Everything was about defeating the enemy. I’d spend countless days awash with blood. And when I first met you after your escape from Fhirdiad I feared–” He sucked in a deep breath. “Was this what I was to become? Had the Dimitri I once known perished in those five years? But now… I like things better like this.” Felix stroked Dimitri’s chest.

“I cannot apologise enough all that has happened,” said Dimitri solemnly, intertwining Felix’s hand in his own. “And I want to thank you for looking over me during those months at Garreg Mach. I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for that.”

“I should thank you too. For caring about me recently.” Felix threw his legs to the side of the bed, sitting up, looking at where long shadows were scribbled upon the uneven stone wall. Pretty purple marks had bloomed on his back and shoulders where Dimitri had ravaged earlier. Felix tapped the corner of the mattress impatiently. “I want to clean up and get a good night’s rest. I want to make up for all that lost time. Would you join me?” A flush rose to his cheeks.

Dimitri held Felix’s hand in his and smiled. “Let’s go together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Big thanks to my beta reader for pointing out a few silly errors, and friends for encouragement.  
I would greatly appreciate feedback on my work!


End file.
